A mucha honra
by ElectricalMarauder
Summary: Hay palabras que escuecen como tormentas al mar abierto, que despiertan en Sirius una rabia animal, voraz. Pero los Merodeadores están ahí, y no le dejarán caer tan fácilmente. "Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."


**Disclaimer** : El Potterverso le pertenece a Rowling, yo solo juego con él. La imagen pertenece a la artista Viria13.

 _Aviso: Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Nota de Autora: OS TRAIGO A LOS MERODEADORES. Que desde que leí el crack soy incapaz de escribir algo largo sobre ellos porque el crack es sagrado (?) Pero de vez en cuando escapan pequeños momentos que no puedo evitar recoger. Y que la frase que me había tocado me ha recordado a Sirius y Regulus y a James totalmente (Remus va aparte muehehe).

Espero que os guste y... ¡Nos vemos al final!

* * *

 _«Un hermano puede no ser un amigo, pero un amigo será siempre un hermano.»_

—Demetrio de Falero _._

* * *

 _Eres una vergüenza para la familia._

Sus pasos resuenan entre las paredes del castillo; con tanta fuerza, que hasta algunos cuadros se dan la vuelta en sus marcos para comprobar qué ocurre, desconcertados.

 _Un traidor_.

Camina con un ademán furioso, animal. Tiene los labios fruncidos y la respiración agitada. Su mirada desprende una ira desgarradora; incendiada por años de palabras carentes de sentido, expectativas quebradas, prejuicios incomprensibles... El odio de su propia sangre.

 _La deshonra de los Black._

Tiene el puño cerrado en torno a una hoja de papel arrugada, y cuando llega a su habitación, la arroja al fuego sin miramientos. Se apoya contra la ventana. Siente ganas de ensañarse con algo, destrozar las paredes de piedra y castigar a sus nudillos, correr por los bosques y gritar, ladrar.

James y Remus llegan cuando la garganta le arde, cansada de ahogar gritos y hundir alguna que otra lágrima. Le han seguido, por supuesto; cuando ha salido del Gran Comedor después de leer el correo, con la rabia centelleando en sus ojos.

—Canuto —Es James, que le habla de merodeador a merodeador.

—Sirius —Y Remus, que pone una mano sobre los músculos tensos de la espalda y le habla con preocupación—, ¿qué decía la carta?

Él continúa de cara a la ventana, a la noche.

—Regulus —escupe—, al muy gilipollas le han lavado el cerebro del todo —Sus amigos se mantienen en silencio y él suelta una carcajada sardónica—. Que no quiere que aparezca en casa por Navidad ni volver a saber de mí —chasquea la lengua, cada vez más triste y menos enfadado—. Manda narices que sea mi hermano.

James pone una mano sobre su hombro y le obliga a darse la vuelta. Los ojos de su amigo brillan cuando se dirige a él. No le habla con la impulsividad del gamberro, ni con el ademán bromista y cómplice del merodeador. Su voz es tenue y líquida, sincera, se desliza desde lo más profundo de James Potter, la persona.

—Bueno —le dice—. Un hermano puede no ser un amigo, pero un amigo será siempre un hermano.

Sirius abre mucho los ojos. Le responde con la mirada: gracias. No lo dice en voz alta porque no hace falta. Hay palabras que escuecen, pero aquella noche de diciembre su verdadera familia está con él, y consiguen que eso sea lo único que importe.

* * *

Bueeeeeeno, pues espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña historia. He ido muy justa de palabras pero al final he conseguido no saltarme el límite.

Pequeña aclaración **sin importancia** : he leído muchos fics sobre Regulus y sumado a lo que sabemos sobre su muerte hacen que le tenga un cariño incondicional. Pero creo que hubo una época que sí estaba hecho un auténtico lío y eso es lo que quiero plasmar aquí. Pensemos que luego maduró y quizás le llegó a dedicar alguna palabra amable a Sirius antes de morir. O que Walburga escribió por él esa carta, también podemos pensar eso, yup. (Mejor me voy a dormir porque son las 06:22am y no sé ni lo que digo).

Cualquier comentario: tomatazos, alabanzas, críticas constructivas, feels compartidos... Los podéis dejar en la casilla de abajo :D

 _(abrazos eléctricos.)_


End file.
